Natsu's Spriggan
by judgelamp
Summary: Natsu is taking over his sister's position as Alvarez's Emperor. He must find his twelve Spriggan that will lead Alvarez with him. Natsu x Lisanna harem. Includes Fem Acnologia and Fem Zeref. I was bored and thought it might be fun.


Our story takes place during the counterattack on Tartarus. Natsu and Gray are currently fighting Mard Geer in order to get the Book of E.N.D created by Zeref. Both have their own reasons to get the book, Natsu to give it to his father, Igneel the fire dragon to keep the demon E.N.D from escaping. While as Gray wanted to get the book in order to fulfill his father's last wishes of destroying the demon.

The demon they are fighting is called Mard Geer. He is the leader of the dark guild, Tartarus. The strongest of the three Balam Alliance Dark guilds. In his half demonic form, he has been fighting off the two fairy tail mages, but has been forced into his demon stage in order to continue the fight against the two. In his hands he holds a treasure. A demon of the books of Zeref sealed long ago into its book to one day awaken in order to fulfill its final goal. Killing Zeref.

"Mard Geer! I'm going to retrieve that book in your hands no matter what! Just make it easier for yourself and hand it over now before I get serious." The destructive pyro-maniac sneered.

"Mard Geer believes you two have put up a good fight, however it is time for Mard Geer to end this." Said the demon as he began to form a powerful energy ball in his palm with the force to wipe out the battleground they were on. As he launched the energy at the dragon-slayer and ice mage, a fire erupted inside the dragon-slayer, that rivaled the attack in strength. Pretty soon the fire overcame the dark sphere and quickly overwhelmed the demon. Suddenly the fire touched the Book of E.N.D. and a bright light dwarfed the entire continent, and a stream of fire shot towards the dragon-slayer.

A deafening roar thundered of the battlefield, while a stream of fire shot out of the dragon-slayer towards the sky. Natsu's body started to react and black wings with red tips shot out of his back. A black, scaly tail was seen twisting around his body. His nails sharpened and demonic scales started to form around arms. He stared down Mard Geer ready to kill within a second's notice.

"What. Impossible. How can you fuse with E.N.D.'s book?" the demon was confused. For as long as he could remember he protected that book with his life. He was created _holding_ that book. And suddenly this _human_ just touched the book and took over the demon. E.N.D was supposed to be the strongest demon of the books of Zeref. How could this lowly human possible take over the strongest demon when he was struggling in the fight against Mard Geer.

Natsu's sharpened claws shot out and impaled Mard Geer straight through his torso. He removed the claws and left a large, gaping hand-sized hole in the middle of Tartarus's leaders body. The ice-mage had finally recovered from the initial shock of the transformation and tried to talk to his friend.

"Natsu? Are you in there? Why do you look so evil? What happened to the old flamebrain?" Gray was utterly confused having been in a daze the last couple of minutes. He was unsure if his friend was still in there as he had not spoken a word since the transformation which was unusual for the loud mouth fire mage.

A menacing laughter could be heard from the new demon.

"Natsu! Natsu! What's wrong?"

"I remember everything."

"Remember what?"

"My past life. From four hundred years ago. My parents, my death, and my sister. I should go see her after this."

"If you really are four hundred years old how could your sister be alive."

"Simple. She is immortal."

"WHAT! Who is she how could she be immortal?"

"Zeref. That is my sister's name. She is immortal because she used black magic to revive me after I died. And in return was cursed by Ankhseram. This curse is why so many feared her. It randomly killed the people around her if she valued their lives. The only time it didn't lash out at the surrounding people, was when I was near her. I somehow helped her control her powers. And Now she has been alone for four hundred years forced to watch the people in front of her die."

"So all that stuff about her being the most evil mage in history was all so you could live?"

The dragon-slayer nodded. Suddenly the pink haired devil started to sniff the air trying to trace the scent he picked up on back to its owner. He started to run toward that direction while mentally preparing how to win the fight he was on his way into. He finally came to a halt to see Acnologia with its black wings and blue markings. The dragon was massive. But more noticeable then its size was the sleek black color of the body of the dragon. Quickly he recounted his old abilities as E.N.D after he was revived by his sister. With this recovered power he should easily be able to fight off the Dragon Lord. He recounted his encounter with Igneel, his adoptive father when Igneel had decided to try to take Zeref away from him.

The battle had gone on for only a couple of minutes before the fire dragon king had decided to pull a cheap trick which forced Natsu to take the hit for his sister which turned out to be a reverse summon. His memories were quickly pulled out of his brain and placed in the book. He was then sealed for 400 years, before being awakened and trained by Igneel. He did not hate Igneel as it was a simple misunderstanding of how Zeref's curse worked but he was still angry with the dragon for his rash decision to attack the duo.

While preparing the black dragon decided to take on a smaller form to fight the dragon-slayer since it would be a tough fight. Natsu's eyes widened when the massive dragon started transforming into a girl about his age with long black hair. Electric blue irises matched the armor she was wearing. She had large wings on her back that were laced with the blue.

"ACNOLOGIA? YOU ARE A GIRL?" the loud mouthed dragon-slayer was absolutely puzzled. How could one who instilled so much fear into the entire world, who ruthlessly killed thousands of dragons, and bathed in their blood to become a dragon, was a female.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! YOU THINK GIRLS ARE INFERIOR TO MEN? I WILL SHOW YOU!" the black haired beauty screamed

"W-wait. I didn't mean it like that. I just figured that you were jus-"the dragon-slayer was cut off when a fist impaled the wall behind him. He figured if he wanted to come out of this alive he had to focus. I mean he already is at a disadvantage now by angering one of the most powerful entity's in the world. However, E.N.D wasn't revered as the strongest demon for nothing. With superhuman speed Natsu soared past Acnologia and gave a bone crushing blow to the face of the girl. She was shot back into a stone pillar in the wreckage. His power was immense. Like something she had never felt before. She had fought many opponents but none instilled this power into her. She was trying to figure out the emotion that was rolling of her. Then it hit her almost as fast as Natsu's strike. It was fear. The smell that all her victims gave off before she killed them. She was afraid. She was scared. Suddenly she was dragged out of the human crater left in the pillar.

"What's wrong Acnologia? Dragon-slayer got your tongue? I figured you would be stronger than this. After all, combining your powers with the dragons you have slain should allow you to at least put up a small fight." The dragon didn't have any words, instead she just got up and got prepared for the oncoming slaughter.

After being smacked around for the last few minutes the onslaught finally stopped. The dragon-slayer had finally gotten bored of just throwing her into objects. He walked over to deliver the final blow to the killer of the dragon species. Right before he saw tears in her eyes and could feel the fear she was emanating. He decided to rethink his decision and gave her an offer.

"If you vow to serve me I will spare your life. You will do anything I ask; you will be my servant or you will die. What will you choose?" Natsu had been mean but he didn't want to unnecessarily end the life of one so strong for no reason. That being said this was the best way to ensure he kept her in control so she didn't harm anymore civilians.

"Okay Master. I understand. I have clearly lost. As of now, my life is yours to command." The black dragon was still struck with fear of the dragon-slayer.

"First thing. You will keep your human form unless I specifically ask you to go to your dragon form. It will be easier to keep you near me when not in your dragon form and it your dragon form will scare all of the humans."

"Understood Master."

"Now we will go and meet up with my comrades before we go in search of my sister, Zeref. When we get back to my house to pack I will bring you an outfit and go over the rules you must follow. Understand?"

"Yes Master."

The duo arrives at the meeting place of the fairy tail guild to see mostly everyone alright with only a couple of scratches and scrapes. Once people noticed the pink haired slayer and the girl he had brought with him, he was approached by two female white haired Strauss sisters, and a red headed knight.

"NATSU!" all of them screamed as the tackled him to the ground. None of them had noticed his change in appearance yet. Or the massive black wings he had behind him.

"Natsu who is this woman you have brought with her? A casualty caught in the wreckage? She looks quite beat-up?" the red head knight Erza questioned.

"She" he gestured with his figured "is Acnologia." Dead silence. The group had encountered Acnologia before back at Tenroujima. Its single blast had almost destroyed the island if it had not been for fairy sphere. The faces of the three who had heard that comment looked at Natsu to check his face and make sure he was dead serious the beat up girl was Acnologia. The first to speak up was Lisanna, the younger of the Strauss' siblings.

"THE GIGANTIC BLACK DRAGON IS A GIRL." She couldn't comprehend that giant black dragon of death, could look so nice when not causing chaos.

"Yes this is her human form that I have forced her to stay in to make it easier to have her around."

"FORCED? How could you force a being so strong to bend to your will. We didn't stand a change last time we tried to find Acnologia." The older Strauss, Mirajane, had a point to the other girls having not realized he was part demon now.

"Well turns out I am the demon E.N.D. from that book. The book contained my memories from four hundred years ago, so when I accidently hit the book with some fire it merged with me and I regained my memories. Did you really not notice the demon features yet? I have a tail, wings, claws, and scales on my wrists." The three women sweat dropped at this. Had they really not seen this before? They must have been really jealous when they saw Natsu with another girl. The Knight quickly realized the start of this conversation.

"Wait if that is Acnologia why aren't we dead right now? "she questioned.

"Simple I forced her to bend to my will. I made her submit to me after we fought and now she must obey me for I am her master." That was the easiest way to explain it without the dragon-slayer having to describe all the details of the fight to the three.

"In fact after we are done gathering I plan to go look for my sister and see if she is okay." The three girls sweat dropped at this.

"Natsu you don't have a sister." That was their knowledge not realizing he meant a sister from E.N. D's memories from four hundred years ago.

"I do. Her name is Zeref." The girls didn't know how to respond to this news. Natsu had a sister and she was the most dangerous mage on the planet. Before the other two girls could respond to this piece of information, Lisanna was ready to ask the most important question.

"Can I come with you?" The white haired girl had always been fond of Natsu ever since he joined the guild and she had always enjoyed being by his side.

"Su-"Before Natsu could respond the other two girls were ready to ask a question of their own.

"Can I come too?" they both asked simultaneously

"Sure the more the merrier. We just have to ask Master before going. Get your stuffed packed and meet me in front of the guild in an hour. (Ima just pretend that the guild didn't get destroyed-Thanks Mashima.)

/

30 minutes later at Natsu's house

Natsu walked out with a maid outfit in Acnologia's size. It was extremely revealing and left very little to the imagination.

"This is what you must wear Acnologia. You can only wear this no other clothing. No underwear either. This is to ensure you remain mine. Now time to go over some ground rules. First….."

/

The group in front of the train station with a lead on where Zeref might be, after getting permission from Master Makarov to go on the journey to find a lost sibling. At first the girls had been shocked to see what Acnologia was wearing but seeing that it didn't bug the dragon they decided to let it go.

Their first lead was to take a train all the way to the coast where they would take a boat to a series of islands. This was how it was planned to go. However, and unsuspected storm drove them off course until they landed on a massive landmass that was labeled in their maps as Alvarez. Suddenly Natsu felt a pull coming from further inland.

"I'm getting a weird vibe coming from further inland. We should head there and see what is going on."

"OK." His collection of women agreed.

/

Further Inland

Two of the Spriggan twelve, the group of personal body guards to the emperor, were sparing. They were not holding any punches. Their spar had raged on until they found an unusual magic source near them. Figuring it was just a local they ignored. That was until he was suddenly in behind both of them.

"Hello th-"both of the Spriggan reacted instantly and aimed for the same spot on the man.

His Nuts.

Cries of pain could be heard from the downed man holding his family jewels. He was rolling on the ground in pain while the rest of his companions just looked at the two ready to fight. Suddenly a female voice from behind the two Spriggan stopped everyone.

A female mage with black hair wearing robes walked out from behind the Spriggan. This person was the emperor of Alvarez. The two quickly backed away from the downed man. The emperor walked up to investigate the person who her mages had crippled.

"Ah Natsu you seem to have landed yourself in quite the predicament. You are in enemy territory and are if we wanted you dead, we could kill you right now." The emperor said.

"Zeref I have got my memories back. I fused with the book of E.N.D in my last fight. I remember our past life from four hundred years ago. I remember my sister and how she got herself cursed in order to save me from death. I know you don't really want me to be your enemy. Let's be family again or maybe something more." The pink haired pyro wheezed out while down.

"Natsu, did you really get your memories back?" She couldn't believe it. She hadn't been with her brother for over four hundred years. When suddenly he shows up in her country saying he remembers her and his memories with her.

"Yes Zeref-nee it really is me." He was tackled to the ground by the emperor and had the life squeezed out of him in a death hug.

"Natsu who are these women with you. I believe I have seen some of them but who is the last one."

"This is Erza Scarlet, Lisanna Strauss, and Mirajane Strauss. And you know the last one but not in this form." He said while gesturing to each girl as he spoke their names.

"I don't believe I know who she is." This was a truthful statement. Natsu was the only one who had fought with her human form so no one else had a clue who she was.

"This is Acnologia, he dragon of the apocalypse. This is just her human form. After my fight with Tartarus she showed up. I had my memories and powers of E.N.D. and quickly forced her to submit to me. Now she is helping me in my journey to find you." The emperor was stunned. Even she couldn't fight the dragon on equal terms. She truly had created the most powerful demon to ever walk the earth. And with its combined dragon-slayer techniques with the demon's power, the dragon clearly didn't stand a chance.

"Okay Natsu I believe you. Now I have to decide a punishment for the two Spriggan for hurting my brother." The two Spriggan paled. How were they supposed to know the emperor's brother was on the island? They looked at the emperor whose face showed no mercy to the ones who had harmed her brother.

"I believe the death penalty should suffice. I will send a message to prepare the gallows." The two Spriggan were in for it now. They alone couldn't touch Zeref. And now a stronger demon and the dragon of the apocalypse were there with her. Life just wasn't fair.

"Zeref-nee. I have a better idea. Let them become my servants instead. That was they can atone for their sins. If you kill them, it would be a waste of two gorgeous warriors.

"Very well Natsu. But if they bring you displeasure bring them back and we will execute them." The two Spriggan were unsure on how to feel. Their life was spared by the brother, but now they had to serve him or die.

"We should head back to the palace. We can talk more there." The emperor had a point. No need to continue talking in the devastated arena the girls had been sparing in.

"Very well. Lead the way." And with that the man and seven women left towards the palace.

/

At the palace. After talking for a _really_ long time.

"So Zeref I do have to return to my guild. I wish you could come but you have a country to run. I will make sure to visit you soon. I will be taking the two Spriggan with me. If you need me I will be in a guild called Fairy Tail. Please don't kill anyone there." Natsu had started to miss his friends a little bit and wanted to get back to the guild to talk with everyone and go on some more jobs.

"Okay Natsu. But just so you know I'm retiring in a couple months. I plan to make you the emperor of Alvarez. It is fairly easy. You will have to bring your own twelve to become the Spriggan. Mine will be staying with me unless they want to serve under you." She had tired of being emperor over the last four hundred years. I mean, who wouldn't.

"Really? Thanks Zeref. I will make sure to have my twelve by the next time I come here. Until then see you later Zeref."

"Goodbye Natsu!"

/

On the way back to Fairy Tail

"So I think some introductions are in order. I will go first. My name is Natsu Dragneel I am a fire dragon-slayer that has recently fused with E.N.D. What about you girls?" It is common courtesy to introduce yourself before asking for a name. The pyro figured this was the best way to break the ice and get everyone more comfortable with each other.

The first one to speak was wearing essentially a bikini with a robe. It didn't leave much to the imagination. She had green hair and dark green eyes." My name is Brandish Mu. My magic allows me to alter the shape and size of anything." That was incredible. Natsu had a mage who couldn't alter the size of opponents and make themselves larger to fight larger opponents.

The second one had blonde hair and auburn eyes. She was wearing a bra on her upper half and a robe folded onto itself on the bottom with cargo pants under that. "My name is Dimaria Yesta. I am a takeover mage with the vessel of Chronos, the time god, inside me. I can control time itself for brief periods of time." Two super powerful mages. Natsu just got two super powerful mages to follow him by searching for his sister. This day couldn't get much better. So he thought.

"How would you like us to serve you master. We are currently bound to your life." The blonde one asked. She was the less shy of the two. She somewhat acted like an older sister to the green haired beauty. Yes, they argued a lot, but most siblings do.

"Well first I will have you vow to serve me. Then when we get back to my house I will go over some rules. I also have an outfit for you two that you must wear." At this moment in time Lisanna decided to speak up.

"Natsu, when you go to Alvarez to become emperor, can I come with you and become one of your Spriggan." She had just asked the same question the older sibling and the knight had wanted to ask. So before he could answer they put in their own opinion.

"Us too. We both want to join you in Alvarez." Natsu was stunned he didn't think his family would want to separate themselves just for him.

"I don't see why not but won't you miss the guild if you come with me?"

"Not as much as if you weren't in the guild with us. We would rather serve you."

"What about you two Dimaria and Brandish? Would you like to become Spriggans again in a few months" He said as he looked at his two new companions. He currently had three Spriggan bodyguards already and needed 9 more.

"We are bound to your life and will. So whatever you want us to do, we will do." This time is was Brandish who spoke up.

"Great! Five down, seven to go." Before they could continue a voice stopped them. It was Acnologia.

"Master? Can I become a Spriggan for you also? I live to serve you as of right now. I am yours to do with whatever you want." This comment was unexpected. He thought Acnologia feared him too much to ask anything of him. Clearly she was warming up the idea of serving him to the best of her ability.

"Of course you can become a Spriggan Acnologia. Now I only have to find six more. With that being said we are only a short while away from Fairy Tail.

And off they went.

/

The guild had been rowdy and had just recently ended one of their guild wide brawls. They were cleaning up and taking a few unlucky people to the infirmary when the guild doors were kicked open. The first thing the majority of the guild noticed were the three other beauties Natsu had brought with him. Natsu could hear Elfman racing towards both of his sisters to envelop them in a hug, seeing as he hadn't seen his two siblings in a while. While this was going Erza went to get her Strawberry Cake from the bar. Natsu took the rest of his companions (Dimaria, Brandish, and Acnologia) over to the master and gestured to go into his office to have a talk.

"So Natsu who are these young ladies you brought back? I thought you were looking for your sister and none of them look like they could be your sister."

"Well Master. The one in the black maids' costume is Acnologia. I forced her to submit to me after I defeated her in combat. She is currently in her human form to be more convenient to travel around with. The other two are former Spriggan from my sister's country. Speaking of which Zeref-nee is resigning as emperor and I am taking over her position in a couple of months. I have been tasked with finding my own Spriggan to serve me. These three have pledged their loyalty to me and will not betray me. I also have Mira, Lisanna, and Erza who want to become Spriggan. Now that I am back to my former self, Zeref has no reason to invade Fiore. So I believe with so many strong mages leaving you in a couple of months it would make more sense for you to just join us in Alvarez. I will make sure you are protected. So what do you say old man?" He had brought up a very good point. Natsu was taking a lot of strong mages with him back to Alvarez and Fairy Tail would lose a lot of their strongest mages if they stayed in Fiore. More importantly, Fairy Tail was a family and it wouldn't feel right having so many members of that family so far away.

"Okay Natsu I will announce to the guild that we will be moving to Alvarez a few months after you have settled down as Emperor. Make sure to train your Spriggan and keep them strong in order to ward off any who don't like your promotion to emperor."

"Got it Master. I am going to take them to my house. Awww shit. My house isn't big enough for this many people."

"Well Natsu you better fix that. Haha." And so Natsu left to go start the expansion to his house in order to fit his new Spriggan into his house seeing as they did not have a place of their own.

/

One week later

"YES. I'M FINALLY DONE." Yes, he was a fast worker. But really he finished an expansion to his house in a week. What started out as a one story hut had transformed itself into a three story mansion. On the first floor a room specifically dedicated to laundry, a Bathhouse, a ginormous kitchen that ranged with utensils from small dessert forks all the way up to swords in case someone wanted to cut the world's largest steak. Natsu I'm looking at you. The second layer had all of the bedrooms for whoever he wanted. They were all roughly the same size with the same thing in every one of them. A bed, bathroom included with shower, sink, and they even had their own sauna. However, it was much smaller than the large on the bottom level. The top level has a penthouse sweet taking up about sixty percent of the level. The other forty percent was taken up by a training ground complete with a magic barrier set up the not break while they were training as long as they didn't go full power. In the sweet there were a couple rooms. It had its own smaller kitchen, included with fridge, stove, sinks, and microwave oven. Of course you can't forget the toaster now can you? Instead of a bedroom is just had entire room with a bed as the floor. The majority of it was covered with pillows and blankets. Right next to the bedroom was the bathroom. This isn't the type of bathroom most people think about. This was a literal bathroom that was bigger than a pool where water was constantly flowing, all of it steamed to the perfect temperature to be relaxing after a long day of training and job requests. There were two rooms attached to the Bathroom. The first one was a well-kept restroom with all the essentials and anything you could ever want as far as health care products. The other room that was attached to it was a steam room. You could go here after your bath to dry off quickly and relax. On the right side of the house, assuming the front of the house was the side with the well decorated door, was a river created by Natsu, so that he and his companions could go into the river when it was warmer outside or he could just heat it with this magic. There was also an arena build on the other side of it. It looked a lot like a roman gladiator ring and it was even built out of stone. This was created mostly for hand to hand spars the group would have while training. It was finally time to show his newest creation to the three girls what he had designed for them.

/

Our story takes place during the counterattack on Tartarus. Natsu and Gray are currently fighting Mard Geer in order to get the Book of E.N.D created by Zeref. Both have their own reasons to get the book, Natsu to give it to his father, Igneel the fire dragon to keep the demon E.N.D from escaping. While as Gray wanted to get the book in order to fulfill his father's last wishes of destroying the demon.

The demon they are fighting is called Mard Geer. He is the leader of the dark guild, Tartarus. The strongest of the three Balam Alliance Dark guilds. In his half demonic form, he has been fighting off the two fairy tail mages, but has been forced into his demon stage in order to continue the fight against the two. In his hands he holds a treasure. A demon of the books of Zeref sealed long ago into its book to one day awaken in order to fulfill its final goal. Killing Zeref.

"Mard Geer! I'm going to retrieve that book in your hands no matter what! Just make it easier for yourself and hand it over now before I get serious." The destructive pyro-maniac sneered.

"Mard Geer believes you two have put up a good fight, however it is time for Mard Geer to end this." Said the demon as he began to form a powerful energy ball in his palm with the force to wipe out the battleground they were on. As he launched the energy at the dragon-slayer and ice mage, a fire erupted inside the dragon-slayer, that rivaled the attack in strength. Pretty soon the fire overcame the dark sphere and quickly overwhelmed the demon. Suddenly the fire touched the Book of E.N.D. and a bright light dwarfed the entire continent, and a stream of fire shot towards the dragon-slayer.

A deafening roar thundered of the battlefield, while a stream of fire shot out of the dragon-slayer towards the sky. Natsu's body started to react and black wings with red tips shot out of his back. A black, scaly tail was seen twisting around his body. His nails sharpened and demonic scales started to form around arms. He stared down Mard Geer ready to kill within a second's notice.

"What. Impossible. How can you fuse with E.N.D.'s book?" the demon was confused. For as long as he could remember he protected that book with his life. He was created _holding_ that book. And suddenly this _human_ just touched the book and took over the demon. E.N.D was supposed to be the strongest demon of the books of Zeref. How could this lowly human possible take over the strongest demon when he was struggling in the fight against Mard Geer.

Natsu's sharpened claws shot out and impaled Mard Geer straight through his torso. He removed the claws and left a large, gaping hand-sized hole in the middle of Tartarus's leaders body. The ice-mage had finally recovered from the initial shock of the transformation and tried to talk to his friend.

"Natsu? Are you in there? Why do you look so evil? What happened to the old flamebrain?" Gray was utterly confused having been in a daze the last couple of minutes. He was unsure if his friend was still in there as he had not spoken a word since the transformation which was unusual for the loud mouth fire mage.

A menacing laughter could be heard from the new demon.

"Natsu! Natsu! What's wrong?"

"I remember everything."

"Remember what?"

"My past life. From four hundred years ago. My parents, my death, and my sister. I should go see her after this."

"If you really are four hundred years old how could your sister be alive."

"Simple. She is immortal."

"WHAT! Who is she how could she be immortal?"

"Zeref. That is my sister's name. She is immortal because she used black magic to revive me after I died. And in return was cursed by Ankhseram. This curse is why so many feared her. It randomly killed the people around her if she valued their lives. The only time it didn't lash out at the surrounding people, was when I was near her. I somehow helped her control her powers. And Now she has been alone for four hundred years forced to watch the people in front of her die."

"So all that stuff about her being the most evil mage in history was all so you could live?"

The dragon-slayer nodded. Suddenly the pink haired devil started to sniff the air trying to trace the scent he picked up on back to its owner. He started to run toward that direction while mentally preparing how to win the fight he was on his way into. He finally came to a halt to see Acnologia with its black wings and blue markings. The dragon was massive. But more noticeable then its size was the sleek black color of the body of the dragon. Quickly he recounted his old abilities as E.N.D after he was revived by his sister. With this recovered power he should easily be able to fight off the Dragon Lord. He recounted his encounter with Igneel, his adoptive father when Igneel had decided to try to take Zeref away from him.

The battle had gone on for only a couple of minutes before the fire dragon king had decided to pull a cheap trick which forced Natsu to take the hit for his sister which turned out to be a reverse summon. His memories were quickly pulled out of his brain and placed in the book. He was then sealed for 400 years, before being awakened and trained by Igneel. He did not hate Igneel as it was a simple misunderstanding of how Zeref's curse worked but he was still angry with the dragon for his rash decision to attack the duo.

While preparing the black dragon decided to take on a smaller form to fight the dragon-slayer since it would be a tough fight. Natsu's eyes widened when the massive dragon started transforming into a girl about his age with long black hair. Electric blue irises matched the armor she was wearing. She had large wings on her back that were laced with the blue.

"ACNOLOGIA? YOU ARE A GIRL?" the loud mouthed dragon-slayer was absolutely puzzled. How could one who instilled so much fear into the entire world, who ruthlessly killed thousands of dragons, and bathed in their blood to become a dragon, was a female.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! YOU THINK GIRLS ARE INFERIOR TO MEN? I WILL SHOW YOU!" the black haired beauty screamed

"W-wait. I didn't mean it like that. I just figured that you were jus-"the dragon-slayer was cut off when a fist impaled the wall behind him. He figured if he wanted to come out of this alive he had to focus. I mean he already is at a disadvantage now by angering one of the most powerful entity's in the world. However, E.N.D wasn't revered as the strongest demon for nothing. With superhuman speed Natsu soared past Acnologia and gave a bone crushing blow to the face of the girl. She was shot back into a stone pillar in the wreckage. His power was immense. Like something she had never felt before. She had fought many opponents but none instilled this power into her. She was trying to figure out the emotion that was rolling of her. Then it hit her almost as fast as Natsu's strike. It was fear. The smell that all her victims gave off before she killed them. She was afraid. She was scared. Suddenly she was dragged out of the human crater left in the pillar.

"What's wrong Acnologia? Dragon-slayer got your tongue? I figured you would be stronger than this. After all, combining your powers with the dragons you have slain should allow you to at least put up a small fight." The dragon didn't have any words, instead she just got up and got prepared for the oncoming slaughter.

After being smacked around for the last few minutes the onslaught finally stopped. The dragon-slayer had finally gotten bored of just throwing her into objects. He walked over to deliver the final blow to the killer of the dragon species. Right before he saw tears in her eyes and could feel the fear she was emanating. He decided to rethink his decision and gave her an offer.

"If you vow to serve me I will spare your life. You will do anything I ask; you will be my servant or you will die. What will you choose?" Natsu had been mean but he didn't want to unnecessarily end the life of one so strong for no reason. That being said this was the best way to ensure he kept her in control so she didn't harm anymore civilians.

"Okay Master. I understand. I have clearly lost. As of now, my life is yours to command." The black dragon was still struck with fear of the dragon-slayer.

"First thing. You will keep your human form unless I specifically ask you to go to your dragon form. It will be easier to keep you near me when not in your dragon form and it your dragon form will scare all of the humans."

"Understood Master."

"Now we will go and meet up with my comrades before we go in search of my sister, Zeref. When we get back to my house to pack I will bring you an outfit and go over the rules you must follow. Understand?"

"Yes Master."

The duo arrives at the meeting place of the fairy tail guild to see mostly everyone alright with only a couple of scratches and scrapes. Once people noticed the pink haired slayer and the girl he had brought with him, he was approached by two female white haired Strauss sisters, and a red headed knight.

"NATSU!" all of them screamed as the tackled him to the ground. None of them had noticed his change in appearance yet. Or the massive black wings he had behind him.

"Natsu who is this woman you have brought with her? A casualty caught in the wreckage? She looks quite beat-up?" the red head knight Erza questioned.

"She" he gestured with his figured "is Acnologia." Dead silence. The group had encountered Acnologia before back at Tenroujima. Its single blast had almost destroyed the island if it had not been for fairy sphere. The faces of the three who had heard that comment looked at Natsu to check his face and make sure he was dead serious the beat up girl was Acnologia. The first to speak up was Lisanna, the younger of the Strauss' siblings.

"THE GIGANTIC BLACK DRAGON IS A GIRL." She couldn't comprehend that giant black dragon of death, could look so nice when not causing chaos.

"Yes this is her human form that I have forced her to stay in to make it easier to have her around."

"FORCED? How could you force a being so strong to bend to your will. We didn't stand a change last time we tried to find Acnologia." The older Strauss, Mirajane, had a point to the other girls having not realized he was part demon now.

"Well turns out I am the demon E.N.D. from that book. The book contained my memories from four hundred years ago, so when I accidently hit the book with some fire it merged with me and I regained my memories. Did you really not notice the demon features yet? I have a tail, wings, claws, and scales on my wrists." The three women sweat dropped at this. Had they really not seen this before? They must have been really jealous when they saw Natsu with another girl. The Knight quickly realized the start of this conversation.

"Wait if that is Acnologia why aren't we dead right now? "she questioned.

"Simple I forced her to bend to my will. I made her submit to me after we fought and now she must obey me for I am her master." That was the easiest way to explain it without the dragon-slayer having to describe all the details of the fight to the three.

"In fact after we are done gathering I plan to go look for my sister and see if she is okay." The three girls sweat dropped at this.

"Natsu you don't have a sister." That was their knowledge not realizing he meant a sister from E.N. D's memories from four hundred years ago.

"I do. Her name is Zeref." The girls didn't know how to respond to this news. Natsu had a sister and she was the most dangerous mage on the planet. Before the other two girls could respond to this piece of information, Lisanna was ready to ask the most important question.

"Can I come with you?" The white haired girl had always been fond of Natsu ever since he joined the guild and she had always enjoyed being by his side.

"Su-"Before Natsu could respond the other two girls were ready to ask a question of their own.

"Can I come too?" they both asked simultaneously

"Sure the more the merrier. We just have to ask Master before going. Get your stuffed packed and meet me in front of the guild in an hour. (Ima just pretend that the guild didn't get destroyed-Thanks Mashima.)

/

30 minutes later at Natsu's house

Natsu walked out with a maid outfit in Acnologia's size. It was extremely revealing and left very little to the imagination.

"This is what you must wear Acnologia. You can only wear this no other clothing. No underwear either. This is to ensure you remain mine. Now time to go over some ground rules. First….."

/

The group in front of the train station with a lead on where Zeref might be, after getting permission from Master Makarov to go on the journey to find a lost sibling. At first the girls had been shocked to see what Acnologia was wearing but seeing that it didn't bug the dragon they decided to let it go.

Their first lead was to take a train all the way to the coast where they would take a boat to a series of islands. This was how it was planned to go. However, and unsuspected storm drove them off course until they landed on a massive landmass that was labeled in their maps as Alvarez. Suddenly Natsu felt a pull coming from further inland.

"I'm getting a weird vibe coming from further inland. We should head there and see what is going on."

"OK." His collection of women agreed.

/

Further Inland

Two of the Spriggan twelve, the group of personal body guards to the emperor, were sparing. They were not holding any punches. Their spar had raged on until they found an unusual magic source near them. Figuring it was just a local they ignored. That was until he was suddenly in behind both of them.

"Hello th-"both of the Spriggan reacted instantly and aimed for the same spot on the man.

His Nuts.

Cries of pain could be heard from the downed man holding his family jewels. He was rolling on the ground in pain while the rest of his companions just looked at the two ready to fight. Suddenly a female voice from behind the two Spriggan stopped everyone.

A female mage with black hair wearing robes walked out from behind the Spriggan. This person was the emperor of Alvarez. The two quickly backed away from the downed man. The emperor walked up to investigate the person who her mages had crippled.

"Ah Natsu you seem to have landed yourself in quite the predicament. You are in enemy territory and are if we wanted you dead, we could kill you right now." The emperor said.

"Zeref I have got my memories back. I fused with the book of E.N.D in my last fight. I remember our past life from four hundred years ago. I remember my sister and how she got herself cursed in order to save me from death. I know you don't really want me to be your enemy. Let's be family again or maybe something more." The pink haired pyro wheezed out while down.

"Natsu, did you really get your memories back?" She couldn't believe it. She hadn't been with her brother for over four hundred years. When suddenly he shows up in her country saying he remembers her and his memories with her.

"Yes Zeref-nee it really is me." He was tackled to the ground by the emperor and had the life squeezed out of him in a death hug.

"Natsu who are these women with you. I believe I have seen some of them but who is the last one."

"This is Erza Scarlet, Lisanna Strauss, and Mirajane Strauss. And you know the last one but not in this form." He said while gesturing to each girl as he spoke their names.

"I don't believe I know who she is." This was a truthful statement. Natsu was the only one who had fought with her human form so no one else had a clue who she was.

"This is Acnologia, he dragon of the apocalypse. This is just her human form. After my fight with Tartarus she showed up. I had my memories and powers of E.N.D. and quickly forced her to submit to me. Now she is helping me in my journey to find you." The emperor was stunned. Even she couldn't fight the dragon on equal terms. She truly had created the most powerful demon to ever walk the earth. And with its combined dragon-slayer techniques with the demon's power, the dragon clearly didn't stand a chance.

"Okay Natsu I believe you. Now I have to decide a punishment for the two Spriggan for hurting my brother." The two Spriggan paled. How were they supposed to know the emperor's brother was on the island? They looked at the emperor whose face showed no mercy to the ones who had harmed her brother.

"I believe the death penalty should suffice. I will send a message to prepare the gallows." The two Spriggan were in for it now. They alone couldn't touch Zeref. And now a stronger demon and the dragon of the apocalypse were there with her. Life just wasn't fair.

"Zeref-nee. I have a better idea. Let them become my servants instead. That was they can atone for their sins. If you kill them, it would be a waste of two gorgeous warriors.

"Very well Natsu. But if they bring you displeasure bring them back and we will execute them." The two Spriggan were unsure on how to feel. Their life was spared by the brother, but now they had to serve him or die.

"We should head back to the palace. We can talk more there." The emperor had a point. No need to continue talking in the devastated arena the girls had been sparing in.

"Very well. Lead the way." And with that the man and seven women left towards the palace.

/

At the palace. After talking for a _really_ long time.

"So Zeref I do have to return to my guild. I wish you could come but you have a country to run. I will make sure to visit you soon. I will be taking the two Spriggan with me. If you need me I will be in a guild called Fairy Tail. Please don't kill anyone there." Natsu had started to miss his friends a little bit and wanted to get back to the guild to talk with everyone and go on some more jobs.

"Okay Natsu. But just so you know I'm retiring in a couple months. I plan to make you the emperor of Alvarez. It is fairly easy. You will have to bring your own twelve to become the Spriggan. Mine will be staying with me unless they want to serve under you." She had tired of being emperor over the last four hundred years. I mean, who wouldn't.

"Really? Thanks Zeref. I will make sure to have my twelve by the next time I come here. Until then see you later Zeref."

"Goodbye Natsu!"

/

On the way back to Fairy Tail

"So I think some introductions are in order. I will go first. My name is Natsu Dragneel I am a fire dragon-slayer that has recently fused with E.N.D. What about you girls?" It is common courtesy to introduce yourself before asking for a name. The pyro figured this was the best way to break the ice and get everyone more comfortable with each other.

The first one to speak was wearing essentially a bikini with a robe. It didn't leave much to the imagination. She had green hair and dark green eyes." My name is Brandish Mu. My magic allows me to alter the shape and size of anything." That was incredible. Natsu had a mage who couldn't alter the size of opponents and make themselves larger to fight larger opponents.

The second one had blonde hair and auburn eyes. She was wearing a bra on her upper half and a robe folded onto itself on the bottom with cargo pants under that. "My name is Dimaria Yesta. I am a takeover mage with the vessel of Chronos, the time god, inside me. I can control time itself for brief periods of time." Two super powerful mages. Natsu just got two super powerful mages to follow him by searching for his sister. This day couldn't get much better. So he thought.

"How would you like us to serve you master. We are currently bound to your life." The blonde one asked. She was the less shy of the two. She somewhat acted like an older sister to the green haired beauty. Yes, they argued a lot, but most siblings do.

"Well first I will have you vow to serve me. Then when we get back to my house I will go over some rules. I also have an outfit for you two that you must wear." At this moment in time Lisanna decided to speak up.

"Natsu, when you go to Alvarez to become emperor, can I come with you and become one of your Spriggan." She had just asked the same question the older sibling and the knight had wanted to ask. So before he could answer they put in their own opinion.

"Us too. We both want to join you in Alvarez." Natsu was stunned he didn't think his family would want to separate themselves just for him.

"I don't see why not but won't you miss the guild if you come with me?"

"Not as much as if you weren't in the guild with us. We would rather serve you."

"What about you two Dimaria and Brandish? Would you like to become Spriggans again in a few months" He said as he looked at his two new companions. He currently had three Spriggan bodyguards already and needed 9 more.

"We are bound to your life and will. So whatever you want us to do, we will do." This time is was Brandish who spoke up.

"Great! Five down, seven to go." Before they could continue a voice stopped them. It was Acnologia.

"Master? Can I become a Spriggan for you also? I live to serve you as of right now. I am yours to do with whatever you want." This comment was unexpected. He thought Acnologia feared him too much to ask anything of him. Clearly she was warming up the idea of serving him to the best of her ability.

"Of course you can become a Spriggan Acnologia. Now I only have to find six more. With that being said we are only a short while away from Fairy Tail.

And off they went.

/

The guild had been rowdy and had just recently ended one of their guild wide brawls. They were cleaning up and taking a few unlucky people to the infirmary when the guild doors were kicked open. The first thing the majority of the guild noticed were the three other beauties Natsu had brought with him. Natsu could hear Elfman racing towards both of his sisters to envelop them in a hug, seeing as he hadn't seen his two siblings in a while. While this was going Erza went to get her Strawberry Cake from the bar. Natsu took the rest of his companions (Dimaria, Brandish, and Acnologia) over to the master and gestured to go into his office to have a talk.

"So Natsu who are these young ladies you brought back? I thought you were looking for your sister and none of them look like they could be your sister."

"Well Master. The one in the black maids' costume is Acnologia. I forced her to submit to me after I defeated her in combat. She is currently in her human form to be more convenient to travel around with. The other two are former Spriggan from my sister's country. Speaking of which Zeref-nee is resigning as emperor and I am taking over her position in a couple of months. I have been tasked with finding my own Spriggan to serve me. These three have pledged their loyalty to me and will not betray me. I also have Mira, Lisanna, and Erza who want to become Spriggan. Now that I am back to my former self, Zeref has no reason to invade Fiore. So I believe with so many strong mages leaving you in a couple of months it would make more sense for you to just join us in Alvarez. I will make sure you are protected. So what do you say old man?" He had brought up a very good point. Natsu was taking a lot of strong mages with him back to Alvarez and Fairy Tail would lose a lot of their strongest mages if they stayed in Fiore. More importantly, Fairy Tail was a family and it wouldn't feel right having so many members of that family so far away.

"Okay Natsu I will announce to the guild that we will be moving to Alvarez a few months after you have settled down as Emperor. Make sure to train your Spriggan and keep them strong in order to ward off any who don't like your promotion to emperor."

"Got it Master. I am going to take them to my house. Awww shit. My house isn't big enough for this many people."

"Well Natsu you better fix that. Haha." And so Natsu left to go start the expansion to his house in order to fit his new Spriggan into his house seeing as they did not have a place of their own.

/

One week later

"YES. I'M FINALLY DONE." Yes, he was a fast worker. But really he finished an expansion to his house in a week. What started out as a one story hut had transformed itself into a three story mansion. On the first floor a room specifically dedicated to laundry, a Bathhouse, a ginormous kitchen that ranged with utensils from small dessert forks all the way up to swords in case someone wanted to cut the world's largest steak. Natsu I'm looking at you. The second layer had all of the bedrooms for whoever he wanted. They were all roughly the same size with the same thing in every one of them. A bed, bathroom included with shower, sink, and they even had their own sauna. However, it was much smaller than the large on the bottom level. The top level has a penthouse suite taking up about sixty percent of the level. The other forty percent was taken up by a training ground complete with a magic barrier set up the not break while they were training as long as they didn't go full power. In the sweet there were a couple rooms. It had its own smaller kitchen, included with fridge, stove, sinks, and microwave oven. Of course you can't forget the toaster now can you? Instead of a bedroom is just had entire room with a bed as the floor. The majority of it was covered with pillows and blankets. Right next to the bedroom was the bathroom. This isn't the type of bathroom most people think about. This was a literal bathroom that was bigger than a pool where water was constantly flowing, all of it steamed to the perfect temperature to be relaxing after a long day of training and job requests. There were two rooms attached to the Bathroom. The first one was a well-kept restroom with all the essentials and anything you could ever want as far as health care products. The other room that was attached to it was a steam room. You could go here after your bath to dry off quickly and relax. On the right side of the house, assuming the front of the house was the side with the well decorated door, was a river created by Natsu, so that he and his companions could go into the river when it was warmer outside or he could just heat it with this magic. There was also an arena build on the other side of it. It looked a lot like a roman gladiator ring and it was even built out of stone. This was created mostly for hand to hand spars the group would have while training. It was finally time to show his newest creation to the three girls what he had designed for them.

/

Natsu had brought the girls to the new mansion. To say there were shocked was an understatement. They figured he would spend a week to make a house just barely big enough for the three of them. However this building rivaled the size of the guild hall for Fairy Tail.

"You three have the entire second level to yourselves. I'll bring your maid suits to you when you settle and put all your stuff in your rooms. I don't care if you sleep in the same room or in different rooms. My room is on the top level. If you need me I will most likely be there. You each have individual bathrooms in your rooms. There are a total of 10 rooms so you shouldn't have a problem finding one. When you get to the room you want use some of your magic to engrave your name on the door. This will allow me to see which room is yours if I need to talk to you. Once you get settle Acnologia I need you to come up and see me, I will be upstairs."

"Okay Master, I will be up in just a second."

The three women went and got settled in their own floor was set up with a hallway and five rooms on each side. Dimaria took the closest one to the stairs on the left side and Brandish took the one across from her on the right side. Acnologia took the one farthest down the hall on the left side. After putting her stuff away Acnologia made her way down the hall and up the stairs to Natsu's room. She knocked on his door and waited to answer,

/

Natsu had just finished his shower and had his towel wrapped around his waist. He was just about to put on clothes before his door was knocked on. Figuring it was Acnologia he started making his way to the door.

/

Acnologia wasn't ready for the dragonslayer to open the door in just his towel. She had figured he would be wearing actual clothes when she went to see him. A blush crept onto her face. Before she could leave he grabbed her arm and brought her inside his room. To say she was amazed would be inaccurate. His room was incredible. The style was very country like. Which surprised her to see so much wood, when Natsu was a fire mage. Fire plus wood doesn't add up well. Natsu spoke first snapping her out of her daze.

"Acnologia I was wondering if you would help me train the other soon to be Spriggan. I know you are really strong and it would benefit everyone to have you train them."  
"Of course Master. I will do anything you ask."

"Thank you, Acnologia. Second I would like to know how mating for Dragon Princes works."

"Well Master typically the Dragon Prince must create a harem of strong women to work with him. He claims an alpha to lead the harem. If the rest argue with her then they can be put to death as she was chosen by the prince to become alpha. You must first mark the Alpha because Dragon Princes only bear one male child. This child is to the alpha female. The rest can only have girls. You mark the alpha while mating and the mark forms on their body wherever you bit them. The rest get marks also but it does not look as good as the alpha's mark. No one you mark will ever betray you and can be trust you with their life. They will do anything you ask even kill themselves if that is your wish Master. They also gain infinite lifespans as long as the Prince they are bound to is alive."

"Thank you Acnologia. Igneel didn't tell me much about being a Dragon Prince before he disappeared. We will also be heading to the guild later today to get you and the other girls their guild marks. But for now I have come up with a new rule regarding this household you must follow."

"Okay Master. What is the rule?"

"You can not have anything on under your maid costume. Therefore as a sign of your loyalty to me, I want you to take off your underwear in front of me and give them to me. You are not alone as I am going to do the same thing to the others but you were the first to pledge your loyalty to me so you must go first."

"Okay Master." She blushed then reached down under her maid skirt and took off her lingerie and handed it to Natsu. She wasn't wearing a bra under her maid costume so she didn't have to hand that to him. She could feel the breeze on her pussy from the draft of the room. She didn't' care much about modesty seeing as how she had been a dragon for so long.

Natsu threw it on the bed and looked back at her. He snaked a finder under her skirt and started rubbing against her snatch. She started to moan and blushed at the feeling. Next he slipped one finger inside her. It felt warm and wet. He moved it in and out as he went deeper and deeper with his finger, until he hit a barrier.

"Ah so you are a virgin. I guess that makes sense seeing as how everyone thought you were a guy."

"Yes, Master. I have never done anything sexual because I was mostly in my dragon form and killed anyone who got near me."

"Well you have vowed to let me do anything I want with you. If I wanted to bend you over and fuck you on that bed right now. Would you resist."

"Only if Master wanted me to put up a fight to make it more interesting."  
"Good girl. Luckily for you I want my first to be with my Alpha. You can never have any underwear on when with me. Even in public. This is to remind you whose you are. If I want to fuck you in public up your ass, what do you say?"

"Yes Master and then I bend over for you."

"Good girl. Now let's go get the other girls and go to the guild."

"Yes Master."

/

At the guild

"Hello Master I am here to get the guild stamp on my three servants who are living with me. I want them to join this guild so are they able to join?"

"Of course they can join boy. It is always nice to have so many pretty faces in our guild. Mira, please put the guild stamp on them."

"Yes Master Makarov."

The three got their guild stamps. Brandish got hers on her right thigh. Dimaria got hers on her left thigh. And Acnologia got hers branded on her right butt cheek because her master wanted it there. The three huddled in their corner while Natsu went and talked to his friends. When he was separated, Lisanna approached Natsu. The two had been deeply in love but shy to show it. Lisanna spoke first.

"So Natsu how is it living with three women." she had said it sarcastically but Natsu could hear the sadness in her voice.

"It takes a little getting used to but it is not that bad. But I can imagine who could make the experience better."

"Ummm, Natsu I was wondering. Could I maybe also live in your house. Long ago we promised we would get married and even if we can't because you don't love me I still want to be by your side always even if you love someone else."

"Well you see Lisanna. You are the one that could make the experience better. I was just about to ask you if you wanted to come live with me. I have plenty of rooms that you could stay in or even if you want you can join me in my room."

"Really Natsu? I would love to come live with you. Let me go home and pack my stuff right now. I also have to tell Mira where I am going so she doesn't get worried."

"Okay Lisanna. I will wait for you here. When you get back I will take you to the house."

And off Lisanna went.

/

When she got back her sister was sad. Mostly because she also had a crush on the pink haired slayer, not that she would admit it to anyone. In fact, she too wanted to live with the dragon-slayer but was afraid her sister would hate her so she didnt ask.

"Okay Natsu I am ready to go." and off they left. Natsu's companions had left long ago seeing as how they didn't want to socialize with such weak humans. Eh they will come around eventually.

/

When Lisanna arrived at Natsu's house she was amazed. She always knew he was good at building houses but he outdid himself this time.

"Come on Lisanna you are with me in the top level." He was super happy his love had agreed to come and live with him. He had yet to tell her about what a Dragon Prince must do but he figured she would be okay with that.

When they got to the top level she was amazed. He had just done a fantastic job on making it cozy and comfortable. He broke her out of her self induced dream with his words.

"Lisanna I have something to ask you….." and he went on to explain about what Acnologia had told him earlier.  
"So Lisanna will you become the Alpha of my harem?" He was afraid she would say no. He had loved her for so long and wanted to be with her the most.

"Yes Natsu I would love to be with you forever."

"You don't know how much this means to me Lisanna. I have loved you ever since you first stood up for me saying that Igneel was real. It crushed me when I heard about your death by The Beast."

"Those three years without you felt like forever Natsu. Please make me your alpha now. My feelings for you will never disappear and I would rather die than disappoint you."

"Okay my princess."

Lemon Scene

He threw her onto the bed and quickly crawled on top of her. They engaged in a heated make out session for five minutes. They didn't care about the sound because after he claimed her as his alpha his servants would serve her also. While making out with her, he had snaked his hand under her shirt and started to fondle her breast. He could hear her moans, which helped him know he was doing a good job. He took off her shirt to allow for easier access before stripping her off panties also. She was now completely nude while he had all his clothes on.

"Natsu those clothes must be uncomfortable. Let me take care of those." She started to strip him starting with his shirt. When she finally took off her boxers, her face was smacking by his gigantic dick. She hadn't seen one before but she doubted that it would even fit inside of her. Mira had talked about how to please a man before so she knew that guys liked it when she gave them a blowjob. So she took his massive member inside her mouth.  
"Ahhh. Lisanna don't stop. Please." she felt happy knowing that she was doing a good enough job for him to be moaning like he was. She continued going for another five minutes before he unloaded his cum inside her mouth. There was so much cum that before long it started dripping out of her mouth and down her face onto her chest. She swallowed to the first part of it before choking on the rest. Natsu quickly apologized thinking he had hurt Lisanna.  
"Lisanna, i'm so sor-" she cut him off.

"NO Natsu i'm fine. That tasted amazing. Can I have some more?"

"You have can some more later but for now I must make my princess feel good." he lowered his head in between her legs, using his hands to hold her legs as far away from each other as possible. He gave an experimental lick to see how it tasted. To his surprise, it tasted far better than any meat he had previously eaten. Learning this he attacked and ravished her bald vagina before slipping his entire tongue in between her wet folds. He did this for a few minutes before she couldn't take it anymore.

"AHHH NATSU."she cummed straight onto his face. After lapping up the juices he placed his rock-hard monster at the front of her entrance.

"Lisanna this is gonna hurt and i'm sorry in advance."

"It's ok Natsu. I'm glad it's you and not someone else." He entered her and pushed all the way to her barrier. With a final glance at her and her nod of approval he shoved his dick as hard as he could into the rest of her vagina. At first she screamed and he could see the tears on her face. A few minutes later she got used to it.  
"Okay Natsu. I'm okay now you can go faster." Before shoving fucking her faster he decided to swap to a more favorable position. He flipped her over with her ass facing towards him belly towards the bed. He wanted to fuck her doggy-style. He put his dick at her entrance and shoved in and out quickly.  
"AHHHH NATSU DON'T STOP THAT FEELS SO GOOD." He fucked her until she came three times in that position before switching positions. He flipped back over to missionary position and rammed his still hard dick into her soaking pussy. She slowly lost control over her body and was just non-stop cumming until Natsu spoke up.

"Lisanna I am close. Where do you want my cum?"

"PLEASE NATSU! COME INSIDE MY SLUTTY PUSSY! CLAIM IT AS YOURS. YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE FOR ME." And that was it. He pumped as hard as he could till he couldn't hold on anymore. With a final thrust, He bit into her neck to mark her as the alpha, and he went as far into her pussy as possible and came. Lisanna was tired however Natsu was fine. Seeing his partner so exhausted he moved her under the covers and wrapped his arms around her as sleep overtook him. Not caring the entire house had heard their escapade.

/

At breakfast on the bottom floor.

Natsu had learned to cook on his own and had prepared breakfast for the household. Today was the day he was going to talk about rules around the house. He waited for everyone to gather at the table before speaking.  
"I have come up with a ground rules. Firstly I know you all heard what Lisanna and I did last night"Lisanna blushed," therefore she is the alpha of my harem and my second in command. From now on you will listen to her word as it was my own or die. There will be no exceptions because i picked her myself. She will be the one to determine if it okay if someone wants into my harem. She is the gatekeeper. Next because you have pledged yourselves to me, you have also pledged your bodies to me. This includes you Lisanna. So I have created a few rules. The first one is that because you are all mine you will not wear any underwear when in my presence. You are all with me. If I want to bend you over in public and fuck you. You will bend over and respond with "which hole would you like Master." got it?"

"Yes Master." with Lisanna's"Of course Natsu."

"Lisanna has this power also. If she wants you guys to become lesbians for her you will."Lisanna once again blushed. Today was just too embarrassing for her.

"The second rule I am implementing is that while in this household everyone must be naked. I do not care of your opinion's unless it is Lisanna. If you need to answer the door or go outside you may put on is going to be living with me upstairs, if i hear any of you are bullying her the consequences will make you wish I had just killed you. Understand?"

"Yes Master." and Lisanna's"Gotcha Natsu."

"The rest of you are free to go now but remember those rules and they are in effect right now. Lisanna you may choose to wear clothes or not."

"I will follow your rules Natsu."

And so they all stripped. Lisanna was first. She slipped off her clothes baring her bare DD-cup breasts to the rest. Her shaved pussy and the excellent figure didn't exactly make the others feel better about stripping in front of the group. But who were they to challenge their Master's decision when even his Alpha was following the rule. Next was Brandish. She had regular D-cup breasts and a green patch of hair above her pussy. She was pretty much naked anyway with the clothes she had on so she didn't see much of a difference anyway. Her skin was very pale but had no flaws in it. Acnologia was already stripping and had a lot of black fuzz above her maidenhood. She was just barely smaller then D-cup breasts but wasn't too worried about that. She had already had this talk with her master that her body was his. Lastly Dimaria went. She had the biggest breasts of all at E-cups. She kept her pussy shaved but was still a virgin. She was going to argue with Natsu on his new rules but all the other girls agreed so who was she to argue.

"Good I will take my leave. Don't let me find at you are wearing clothes when you aren't supposed to be. Lisanna come with me." The duo left to go upstairs.

"How about the three of us go to the bathhouse on the lowest level." Dimaria suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Brandish agreed. With a silence from Acnologia the two took off to the springs.

/

"Lisanna remember you are queen here. Anything you want can happen. If you want to have sex with one of them just get them. Okay?"

"Are you sure Natsu what about them? They won't hurt me or fight back or anything?"

"I promise they are subservient to you. Lisanna we are smelly and sweaty from yesterday we should probably take a bath. I would hope you could join me?"

"Of course I will join you but won't the others hear again?"

"Okay Lisanna I see you still don't understand how it works here. Here come with me."

/

The two ended up in front of Acnologia's door. Natsu knocked while Lisanna was nervous. She had never considered herself above someone like this before. Acnologia opened the door completely naked.  
"Hello Acnologia, how are you doing."

"I am fine Master. To what do i owe this pleasure?"

"I would like to show Lisanna how much power she has right now. So come out her please." she stepped out of her room awaiting her next command.

"Stand facing the wall and bend over ." she did as she was told ready for her master to do whatever he wished to her body.

"Lisanna are you okay with being bisexual or do you want it to be strictly me and you?"  
"I'm kinda bisexual i hope you aren't mad Natsu."  
"No not at all but it's time for you to exercise your power. Go put your finger-fuck her ass."  
"B-but Na-"

"No excuses Lisanna you have to show your dominant side to them or they won't serve you."

"O-okay Natsu" Lisanna walked over to the female dragon. She circled the black haired girls ass while poking it with her finger a little bit. Finally she decided she couldn't quite do it and stopped. She backed off a little bit unsure of what to do. Natsu seeing this just walked up and said."Change of plans Acnologia. Turn around and get on your knees and open your mouth." she did as she was told. Suddenly Natsu put his dick in her mouth as he force fucked her mouth super hard. He could see her choking with his rapid thrusts but ignored it as he kept going.

"Are you enjoying this slut. Do you like having your Master's cock violate your mouth." She gave him a nod while he was still fucking her face. When he finally thought his dick was lubed enough he stopped and pulled it out of her face.  
"Stand up, turn around, and bend over." she complied.

"Now watch Lisanna. They will be loyal to you because you are close to me. Give her a command she will obey it."

"Okay Acnologia, Shove a finger up your ass then lick it." the black haired woman did it much to Lisanna's surprise and more than slight disgust.

"Anything else Mistress?"

"Yes I want you to go get dressed and go to a sex store in magnolia. Buy all of the strap ons and vibrators, and bring them back to me. When you do i will give you a reward." the black haired girl went to put on her clothes then left the mansion to go follow her Mistress's orders.

"Do you understand now Lisanna?" Natsu asked.

"I think Natsu. Will they really do anything I ask?"

"So you still don't quite understand. Here follow me to the bathing room on the bottom floor."

/

When they arrived the two former Spriggan were just enjoying themselves in the bath. Natsu motioned Lisanna to follow him into the women's area. She was a little skeptical but followed him in anyway. Once the girls noticed Natsu they stood up to greet him.

"Hello Master."

"Hello girls. Lisanna here has some orders to give you. Go ahead Lisanna."

"Ummm okay. I want Dimaria to lick Brandish's pussy." Before she had time to realize what was going on the blonde's face was inside of Brandish's legs licking her snatch.

"Anything else Mistress?"

"Are both of you virgins?" Brandish nodded while Dimaria didn't

"Okay Brandish I want you to lick Dimaria's ass. Prepare her for Natsu's massive I want to see her get penetrated in the ass." To say Dimaria was shocked was an understatement. But it was listen to her new mistress's orders or die by Natsu's hand. So she put her ass over Brandish's face as she began to lick. After they finished Dimaria stood up and walked in front of Natsu, turned around and bent over, waiting to be fucked.

"Do you understand now Lisanna?" Natsu asked.

"Yes they really will do anything I ask." She replied."Brandish you are going to lick my pussy while I watch Natsu assfuck Dimaria." Lisanna got on the ground and spread her legs open while looking at Natsu.

"Yes Mistress." Brandish walked and leaned into Lisanna's pussy. She then started to lick.

"Okay Natsu. Go ahead." Natsu then put all his weight behind his first thrust as he through his massive rod inside of her tight hole.

"AHHHHH." Dimaria screamed. She had never been penetrated in that hole. In fact she had only lost her virginity and had sex once when she was drunk. Natsu was fucking her doggystyle while grabbing her tits forcefully, with her face to the ground. He roughly fucked her until her pained cries became moans of pleasure. She had already came a couple times on his dick but he hadn't cum once.

"PLEASE MASTER MORE! FUCK MY DIRTY ASS MORE." Natsu had gotten tired of this position and decided it was time to switch. He picked her up and lied down on his back.

"Time for you to do all the work. Ride me all you want."the duo continued. Lisanna and Brandish had gotten fairly comfortable with each other and were making out in the corner. After a few minutes Natsu was almost ready to cum.

"Lisanna come here and swap." Lisanna listened to her lover's request and stopped making out with the green haired girl in the corner. Dimaria went and swapped with Lisanna and she started to make out with Brandish.

Back with Natsu and Lisanna, he had placed her in doggystyle and entered her wet snatch covered in Brandish's saliva. He thrust into her quickly pretty soon he was ready to cum.

"LISANNA. Gonna cum. Where do you want it?" she quickly hopped off his dick and placed her face next to his dick. She then engulfed his dick in her mouth as she started to suck and bob her head on his cock. After a minute or two he was ready to blow. He came straight into her throat. Before long he could see his cum fizz out of her mouth and down her neck and onto her breasts.

"Mmmm so good Natsu."


End file.
